The present invention relates to novel methods and compositions using 2-phenyl-3-carboethoxyfuran to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of certain consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or enhance) flavors to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Concord grape, wine, pungent, weak sweet buttery, sweet carrot, dry woody cinnamon or warm benzaldehyde-nut like flavor notes or combinations or these and bitter after taste, benzoate-ester taste and heavy floral backnotes for improving the taste and aroma of artificial grape or other fruity flavoring compositions are particularly desirable for many uses in consumable articles, e.g., foodstuffs. Aromatic, sweet, resinous and balsamic-like notes are particularly desirable in tobacco.
As mentioned on page 442 of "The Chemistry and Physiology of Flavors" (Schultz, Day and Libbey, Avi Publishing Company, 1967), 2-acetylfuran is present in coffee flavors. On pages 218 and 219 of the same publication, ethyl phenyl acetate and 2-phenethyl caproate are mentioned as being one of the volatile esters of wine aroma.
2-Phenyl-3-carboethoxyfuran is prepared according to the process set forth by I. H. Kondo and H. Suzuki in J. Pharm. Soc. Japan No. 544, 501-5 (1927).